


First things first (we start the scene in reverse)

by AuthorUnkind



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnkind/pseuds/AuthorUnkind
Summary: A look into Donald, Della, and Scrooge after Della disappeared.  Based on the song "Unsaid Emily" from Julie and the Phantoms!!! Sad song sad fic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	First things first (we start the scene in reverse)

**Author's Note:**

> Sad sad sad also watch Julie and the Phantoms, I don't own the song it's from the show and it's so good aaaaaaa enjoy x

_First things first_

_We start the scene in reverse_

a night neither of them could ever forget, no matter how hard they tried. The night their family fell apart. Della disappeared and Donald ran and Scrooge stayed. 

_All of the lines rehearsed_

maybe it was always inevitable

_Disappeared from my mind_

_When things got loud_

_One of us running out_

Donald couldn't stay. He couldn't believe what had happened. He couldn't believe Della was gone

_I should've turned around_

maybe he should have gone home when he had calmed down, should have let the boys know their uncle, let him know Della's boys.

_But I had too much pride_

but he couldn't do it

_-_

_No time for goodbyes_

_Didn't get to apologize_

_Pieces of a clock that lies broken_

She was just. Gone. Della was gone. They'd been arguing, not unusual for the twins but he regretted it. Maybe if she'd listened to him she'd be here. Maybe if he'd listened to her she'd be here. Maybe, what if, could have been. None of it mattered now. Donald sent a silent apology to the sky, out to the universe, wherever his sister may be

"Sorry we fought Della", he whispered in the quiet of the night, "so-sorry i was a bad brother, sorry I'm probably failing your sons"

-

_If I could take us back, if I could just do that_

_And write in every empty space the words "I love you" in replace_

_Then maybe time would not erase me_

She was stupid to get on the rocket. Stupid stupid stupid. She'd never admit it, but Donald was right. 

Della froze, maybe she would never get to tell him he was right. Or tell him anything ever again. Never tell him he was right or that she was sorry or that she loved him.

They'd been fighting and she regretted it.

_If you could only know I never let you go_

Every day Della thinks of her family as she tries to get back home

_And the words I most regret are the ones I never meant to leave_

She should never have taken the Spear of Selene.

_Unsaid Emily_

-

_Silent days, mysteries and mistakes_

The mansion should never be this quiet. Scrooge hated it, tried to stay out of the house. The silence was heavy, choking him with its wrongness.

_Who'd be the first to break?_

surely Donald would ring. Would come visit. He wouldn't leave him.

Right?

_I guess we're alike that way_

But then his nephew was stubborn.

No prizes for guessing where he got that from

_-_

_He said, she said_

it was hard to remember exactly what they'd said in that final argument. Donald and Della both struggled to remember in detail, time and heartbreak making it all worse

_Conversations in my head_

if they were together they'd apologize. Reunions imagined a million times over. They'd probably end up arguing instead of having a tearful heartfelt moment. They were Donald and Della after all

_And that's just where they're gonna stay forever_

not that it would ever happen.

-

_If I could take us back, if I could just do that_

Scrooge would take it all back if he could. He considered it every Christmas, surely a little time traveling to somewhere other than a party would be okay. Just this once. Just for this 

_And write in every empty space the words "I love you" in replace_

he missed them. He missed Della, he missed Donald, he missed the nephews he didn't even know. 

Did they even know he loved them all more than anything?

_Then maybe time would not erase me_

did they even think of him

_If you could only know I never let you go_

he looked for her. Did anyone know? Did Donald? Did Della? He never gave up hope. She was out there. Scrooge was sure of it. 

_And the words I most regret are the ones I never meant to leave_

but he shouldn't have let it happen at all, shouldn't have let his family fall apart like this.

_Unsaid Emily_

-

_If I could take us back, if I could just do that_

If he could just change that night. 

_And write in every empty space the words "I love you" in replace_

if Donald could tell Della he was worried. Tell Scrooge he was sorry.

_Then maybe time would not erase me_

maybe it wouldn't be like this.

_If you could only know I never let you go_

he read every news piece on his Uncle Scrooge, watched the stock market, worried about his unca

he never gave up on Della coming home. Not even for a moment

_And the words I most regret are the ones I never meant to leave_

maybe it was his fault. He just pushed people away and now he was without the two people who had always mattered most.

_Unsaid Emily_

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa I am so happy with how this turned out sjsjsjsj again go watch JATP tho it's so good and this is really the saddest song the rest is funny and cute . Have a great day xxx


End file.
